An Ordinary Christmas
by Sniper Zero
Summary: Kira spends Christmas Eve thinking about Lacus and what to give everyone for Christmas. Oneshot.


Kira lied down in his bed staring blankly at his ceiling today was December 24th. 'Only one day before Christmas' He thought with a sigh. 'I still don't have presents for everyone except Lacus. I can't believe Cagalli won't help me shop to look for presents…looks like I'm on my own this time.' Kira then looked at a picture frame on the side of his bed. He smiled sweetly as he looked at his girlfriend's photo. 'At least I gave your present early.'

Kira had Lacus' present delivered through mail since she moved to another town to spend her Christmas with her dad. He sighed again. He was a bit annoyed he won't be spending his Christmas with his beloved but the thought of him in being in a steamy long distance relationship made him smile. 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder. That isn't entirely a lie.' Kira chuckled in his thoughts. When Lacus gets back the first thing he's gonna do is hold her tight and smother her with kisses the first chance he gets. But that won't be for a while.

He sighed again before he stood up and went to his desk to pick up a small piece of yellow paper. He looked at it and there imprinted in the paper were all the names of his friends that he planned to give presents to. He looked at his clock 'Lunch time already? I'll just grab some lunch on the way then.' He grabbed his black jacket that hung from the back of his door and went out of his room. While he was going down the stairs he looked at his gold necklace that was shaped like a heart and he opened it revealing a picture of Lacus. He closed his eyes and dreamt of all the wonderful things he and Lacus would do when she gets back.

'Just one week without her and I miss her like crazy…' He thought to him self. Kira and Lacus weren't the kissy, touchy and feely kind of couple. Cagalli once said that they're relationship is boring since they only hug on special occasions and if they were going to kiss it was always on the cheek. The most people could see from Kira and Lacus were just holding hands while walking but he didn't mind the way things were going between them. Kira felt happy, more confident and warm and most of all loved when Lacus was with him and that's all that matters to him.

But this was different from the other times though. This year Lacus went to another town to spend Christmas which meant that she and Kira wouldn't be able to spend Christmas in each others arms. So Kira silently decided to make Lacus make up for her absence when she gets back by letting him show her how much he missed her. Kira bumped into Cagalli while thinking of his sweet, sweet Lacus.

"Watch it!" Cagalli said to Kira. He was instantly brought out of his thoughts by Cagalli's voice. Kira mumbled a 'sorry' to Cagalli and almost immediately she knew what Kira was thinking about. She smirked "Down boy, Lacus will be back soon, so don't drool over her yet." Kira frowned.

"Don't talk to me like I was a dog." He said and Cagalli laughed. He closed his locket and Cagalli caught sight of it and gave him an all knowing smirk. "I know how naughty you get when you're with Athrun, LIL' sis." Kira said before Cagalli made any more comments about how he's taking the situation. He made sure to put emphasis on the little sis thing. It always made Cagalli annoyed.

"Watch it LITTLE brother. I might just tell Lacus how you're so addicted to lolicons." Kira gave his sister a you-wouldn't-dare look. That's the one secret he decided to keep from Lacus until the end of his days. He didn't know what Lacus would think if she found out that he has an attraction to little girls. What if Lacus thinks that Kira is a pedophile? He shuddered at the thought.

"Then I'll make sure everyone knows how the toughest girl can't sleep without her _ahem_ cuddly-wuddly cutie-wutie teddy bear friend." Kira shot back while trying to imitate Cagalli on how she hugged her teddy bear. What Kira said turned the tides since Cagalli was finding it extremely hard to make a comeback since that was after all her deepest darkest secret he threatened to tell everybody. He smirked in triumph when Cagalli walked out in frustration.

He then walked out to the door and opened it only to see Shinn and Stellar in front of him. Shinn positioned his fingers to press the doorbell then he realized the door was already open and he smirked. "Don't you wear anything besides black?" He asked Kira. He blushed a little since Shinn was kind of right. Everyone rarely saw Kira not wear something that's not black. Kira ignored the question and asked Shinn what he was doing on his house. "I kinda promised Stellar that I'd take her shopping for Christmas but looks like I can't do it since Yzak would kill me if I don't help him confess." Shinn said and Kira thought for a moment until it hit him. The guys were talking about helping Yzak get Shiho for a girlfriend since he was just too hot-headed to admit such 'girly' feelings for her. He smiled. He was glad his turn helping Yzak was over.

"So you want me to take her shopping?" Kira asked and Shinn nodded. "I am going to buy presents anyway so I need someone to carry the shopping bags." Shinn glared at Kira for even thinking about making Stellar carry the things he'd buy. Kira raised his arms in defense "I was kidding. Sheesh talk about your overprotective boyfriend." Kira tried to calm Shinn down.

"Well at least I'm not some love-sick puppy. I wish Lacus could see how you are right now without her." Shinn said and Kira gave him a curious look. "I mean you're always spacing out ever since she went to another town and whenever I see you daydream you keep saying Lacus and you're drooling and don't get me started on the time when you thought Meer was Lacus." Kira blushed as Shinn said how he acts while Lacus was away for a while.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up. I bet you'd be like that too if Stellar decided not to spend Christmas with you." Shinn gave him a look saying that he was wrong. "We'll see about that and is it alright if I drop Stellar at your place after I finish buying presents?" Shinn nodded and gave Stellar a kiss on the cheeks before letting go of his hand that was on her waist the whole time. Kira extended his hand to Stellar and she took it.

"Bye Shinn!" Stellar said happily as she waved goodbye to Shinn. Kira looked at the girl he was holding and for the first time he thought about something else other than Lacus since she left. Stellar caught the brunette staring at her and she smiled at him. Kira smiled back. She was so innocent and carefree, Kira found it funny on how she becomes a ruthless killer whenever she gets in a mobile suit. (A/N: This is sort of a flashback so don't get confused.) Then he felt guilty on how he tried to kill her when she piloted the Destroy. He couldn't believe he tried to kill such a sweet innocent girl like her. He was lucky that Shinn somehow managed to inform him of the identity of the pilot of the Destroy. With his skills he destroyed the hatch of her cockpit and brought her inside his cockpit since he figured the Archangel was capturing Neo he might as well take her to the person who knows her the most. Of course Shinn got angry because of that and almost killed him when they fought at Berlin but it was worth bringing her to the Archangel.

Since her extended body won't survive without maintenance Neo had a back up. It turned out that the EA had made a capsule that was a substitute for that machine they were always in. Stellar managed to survive without maintenance through that capsule though she has to take them once in a while in order not to die. Neo took care of Stellar while they were still on the Archangel and Kira would always watch from a distance wondering what would have happened if Shinn didn't tell him that Stellar was just being used in the war. When they ran out of supplies of that capsule Stellar became sick and stayed in the sickbay of the Archangel. Whenever Kira would visit her, she would always say 'Shinn.' when she spotted the brunette come near her. Kira wondered if she reminded her of that boy. He decided that he'd visit her more often if he reminded her of Shinn. Sometimes though Stellar would get aggressive and violent and say that she doesn't want to die.

Kira visited her enough times to find out that the word 'protect' calmed her down. She always did calm down and hold his hand whenever he said that word. He was just happy he could somehow comfort the dying girl in front of him. Then on one December night when snow was falling all over Orb. He went to see how Stellar was doing; the doctor said she'd be lucky if she survives another week. Kira nodded and sat on the edge of the bed where Stellar was lying only to be surprised when she said his name. 'Kira' up till now he still remembered how his name flowed perfectly out of her mouth.

Kira's eyes became filled with tears and hugged Stellar while saying how he won't let another important person die while he can make a difference. Kira then went out of the sickbay and went to Neo's room and asked him if there was a way they could save Stellar.

He said Stellar would live if they get more of those capsules but place where the supply of capsules are, are currently guarded by ZAFT. It would be dangerous to go alone especially that Kira's Freedom was completely destroyed. He went on an M-1 Astray and took his chances. Kira was lucky the Minerva wasn't stationed there. He landed the Astray in a secluded place and sneaked in the lab and took as many capsules as he can. Kira managed to return to the Archangel in a GOUF since the Astray was found.

He rushed to the sickbay to give Stellar the capsule and soon after he fell unconscious. He didn't realize he also became injured. Because of the capsules Stellar recovered and now she was the one watching Kira until he heals from his wounds. Kira became close to Stellar and when the war ended. He gave Stellar back to Shinn when they met at the ruined Orb memorial, where Shinn and Kira first met, Shinn broke into tears to find that Stellar was still alive. When Kira and Lacus were about to leave though Stellar kept screaming his name. After a while Shinn and Kira decided to live close to each other so Kira and Stellar could see each other anytime. And life was good for all of them Neo recovered his memories and found out how to make the capsules with help from Orb. So now they didn't have to worry about running out of supplies. (A/N: Kira's thinking ends here. Hope that wasn't confusing.)

"Stellar did you take your medicine today?" Kira asked and Stellar nodded. Kira was relieved. He never failed to ask Stellar if she took her medicine. Kira then wondered some things about Stellar. She was with him the whole time during the second-half of the war but he barely knew anything about her. He knew that everyone also didn't know much about her but that didn't stop him from trying to find out. 'Maybe she's European…most likely French (A/N: Well at least that's what I heard on the internet.) maybe she's 16 yrs-old.' Kira thought until Stellar's stomach growled. Kira laughed "Let's go eat lunch first." Stellar agreed and they went to the nearest Starbucks.

As they sat on a table Kira noticed the dress Stellar was wearing. It was the same blue and white dress she always wore (A/N: You know the dress she wears when she's not fighting.) only this time she had a coat on to prevent her from being cold. Kira looked at the window and noticed it was snowing. 'Just like that time.' (A/N: Kira's referring to the time he went out to save Stellar.)

"Well, well…looks like our ex-commander of Orb military isn't so loyal after all." Miriallia teased Kira as she went near them to take their order. Kira quit the military since he believed that there would be peace for now. Lacus also resigned as chairwoman of the plants and gave the position to Andrew Waltfeld and so far everything's been good.

"It's nothing like that Milly." Kira chuckled then looked at Stellar who was playing with the menu then he turned to look to Milly again. "We'll have the usual." Kira said and Milly understood. Kira and Stellar came to eat here so many times that she already knew what they liked. "Hey Stellar…do you know what Shinn would like for a present?" Kira asked Stellar.

"Stellar don't know what Shinn likes. He keeps saying it doesn't matter what he gets." Stellar answered to Kira which made him sigh. He didn't want to give Shinn another pair of socks like everyone did last year because he kept saying it didn't matter what he gets. "What do you want to get for Christmas?" Stellar suddenly asked.

"I just want to spend my Christmas with Lacus." Kira said which made Stellar look a bit sad. Kira noticed this and became concerned. "Is anything wrong?" He asked and Stellar shook her head.

"No." Kira didn't believe it but he didn't push it and they ate their lunch. They went to different shops after they ate. They already bought presents for almost everyone and they're just looking for presents for Athrun.

'I also shouldn't forget Stellar. I have to give her something special but what?' Kira thought as they stopped at a store that sells DVDs 'I know Athrun's a shotacon fan so I'll buy one for him. I wonder what he sees in shotacon…lolicon is so much better…' Kira thought as he grabbed a DVD. The cover had two boys that had nothing but t-shirts and underwear on and the other boy has his hand under the other boy's shirt. Stellar looked at what Kira was holding and became curious.

"What's that?" She asked and Kira quickly hid the DVD away from her. He didn't how he'd explain what a shotacon is to Stellar. He quickly went to the cashier and paid for it. The sales lady gave him a weird look and Kira said that it was for a friend and went away before the sales lady accuses him of being gay.

'Only one left is Stellar…' He looked at the blonde and saw that she went to a nearby clothes store and was dancing. He smiled he hasn't seen her dance for a while. He went closer and hugged her from behind. She stopped dancing and relaxed from his hug. Kira still couldn't believe that he almost killed her. He was just grateful that he didn't kill her and it's because of that that he can spend this Christmas with her. He smiled, the times he said he'd protect her just so she'd calm down when she was on the Archangel weren't lies. If ever Shinn can't protect her he'll gladly take his place. "I'll protect you…" Kira whispered then he let go of the hug.

Stellar looked at him with a smile. "Stellar feels good whenever you hug her." Kira blushed he knew that she meant that in a friendly way but his mind was corrupted from watching too many lolicons.

'I better cut back on the lolicons for a while.' Kira thought to himself then he picked up the bags that he dropped when he hugged Stellar then held her hand and led her to the next store he saw. He went inside only to find out that in sold antiques. He wanted to leave but then noticed the owner was an old man and figured it would be rude to just leave without looking around so he looked around. He let go of Stellar's hand to let her look around. 'I'm not really interested in antiques…' He thought to himself he was about to turn away when he spotted a music box. It was brown and the designs around it were gold.

He went near it and the owner gave him a smile without him knowing. He held it in his hands and spun it around so he could see everything about the music box. He accidentally opened it and a beautiful but sad melody played. Stellar was looking around the shop until she heard the melody and she went near Kira to hear the melody better.

The melody seemed to calm Stellar. She took the music box from Kira and put her ear close to it she smiled while Kira thought that the melody was sad. "The sea…" Stellar whispered but Kira heard it.

"The sea?" Kira was puzzled why Stellar suddenly said it.

"The melody has something to do with the sea." The old man suddenly said and Kira jumped in surprised since the old man was beside him and he didn't notice. "She's the first one who seems to like that melody." The old man said referring to Stellar. Kira looked at the old man then at Stellar who was very calm.

"The melody is a bit sad." Kira commented and the old man just smiled at him. He stared at Stellar listening intently to the melody, her face was so serene he went near her and almost kissed her if the melody didn't stop. He was surprised at what he almost did. He realized that Stellar was looking at him not realizing what he almost did, he felt guilty. 'I almost took advantage of her…' Kira thought sadly. The old man smiled at what he thought was two lovers.

"The melody is called Shinkai no Kodoku. It means Solitude of the Ocean Depths..." The old man paused for a while then continued. "Lots of people listen to it then they just put it back saying that the melody is too sad. But that girl is different she's the first one who ever finished listening to that melody. It seems she really likes it." The old man said. Kira wondered if Stellar actually liked the melody.

"Do you like that music box?" Kira asked Stellar and she nodded her head.

"Stellar likes it very much." Kira smiled it looks like he didn't have to look so hard for a present after all. He realized that he was still holding Stellar's waist and he pulled his hands away from her. Stellar wondered why Kira's face was red and the old man smiled at Kira.

'Shinn would kill me if he saw what I almost did.' Kira shuddered at the thought then he turned to face the old man "How much does the music box cost?" Kira said while taking the music box away from Stellar and tried to hand it to the old man. The old man shook his head and pushed Kira's hands bringing the music box closer to him.

"You keep it. She likes it very much, besides it's almost Christmas so I'm going to give it to you for free." Kira tried to protest but the look on the old man's face made him stop he stayed quiet for a while before mouthing a 'thank you' to the old man and grabbed Stellar's hand and left the shop.

"Have a merry Christmas." Kira said as he reached the door of the shop the old man nodded and went back to behind the counter.

'Ahh…young love…brings back old memories.' The old man chuckled before he had a heart attack and died.

(A/N: That was a joke don't believe what I said about the old man dying. Here's what really happened to him.) The old man chuckled as he watched Kira hold Stellar's hands protectively while walking through the busy streets.

Kira decided that they still had time so they went to a plaza where there was a giant Christmas tree standing at the canter. When they got there Stellar squealed in joy and ran to the Christmas tree. She began to spin around and Kira was mesmerized by the breathtaking sight of Stellar dancing. Kira stared at her. She looked like an angel dancing in the snow. She spun and spun near a fountain until she felt dizzy and she almost fell. Kira caught her and led her to a bench to sit.

Kira was asking Stellar if she was alright then he remembered something. Kira rummaged through the things he bought and finally found what he was looking for. "It's a little early but Merry Christmas, Stellar." He handed her the music box he got from the antique shop and Stellar's eyes became filled with tears. Kira wondered why Stellar looked so sad. 'Is it because of the melody? But she looked so happy when she heard it.'

"Why are you crying? Didn't you want this music box?" Kira asked worried that Stellar didn't like what he got her. Stellar hugged Kira suddenly and he dropped the music box which opened and played the melody again.

"Stellar likes the music box but Stellar can't give you the present you want." Kira was surprised and happy at the same time. He was happy that Stellar thought about giving him a present and that she wanted to make sure that it's what he wanted. As the melody continued to play Kira stroked Stellar's hair saying sweet words to calm her down. He didn't mind the people that walked around thinking that he was the one that made Stellar cry.

"Calm down, what is it that you think I wanted anyway?" Kira asked.

Stellar buried her head in Kira's chest to hide her face from him since she thought he was going to be mad. Kira asked her again before she answered. "You want Lacus for Christmas but Stellar got you something different." Kira was surprised. So that's what bothered her during lunch.

"I don't mind if you didn't get me Lacus for Christmas." Kira said in a comforting voice as he rested his chin on top of Stellar's head. "I'll still like you even if you gave me coal for Christmas." Kira said then he felt Stellar's hand reach for her pocket and hand something to him. He looked down to see what it is and was surprised to see a seashell. It was small but very beautiful. It was sort of pink and had a weird shape but Kira didn't mind it. He knew how difficult it was to find a seashell like this.

Kira stared as Stellar handed him the seashell but he didn't take it just yet. "You don't like it?" Stellar's voice sounded like she was going to cry again so Kira took it and held it tight then hugged Stellar.

"I love it." Kira said and Stellar smiled and returned the hug. "Stellar look up." Kira pointed upward and she looked at where he was pointing and was breath taken by the fireworks. Stellar leaned on Kira's shoulder as she watched the fireworks. Kira wondered if Stellar was tired. "Are you tired? We can go home if you want to." Kira offered.

"Stellar isn't tired. You just feel warm and soft." Kira blushed at being called warm and soft but he shrugged it away and put his arms over Stellar's shoulder and they watched the fireworks. "Kira?" Stellar said which made him look at her. "Stellar feels weird." Kira became worried, what if the capsule was wearing off? He didn't have any with him right now. Stellar spoke again which made Kira stop worrying about her. "Whenever Stellar thinks about Kira…her chest feels funny." Kira looked at Stellar surprised. "Stellar also feels warm whenever she's around you." Stellar paused while she thought of what else was wrong with her. "Stellar can't stop thinking about you. Is anything wrong with Stellar?"

"I don't know…" Kira answered truthfully "But I think there is something wrong with me for doing this." Kira then did what he failed to do at the antique shop…

Time stopped for the both of them as they kissed and the only thing they heard was the silent melody of the music box that stopped playing just a while ago.

* * *

A/N: A little too early but...Merry Christmas! I finally wrote a story that consisted of more that 1000+ words! Updates will be longer since I'll edit my notebook where I write my stories to see if I can make the chapters there longer. Also Shinkai no Kodoku is Stellar's image song. I think that's the song they played at the beginning of phase 33 in GSD where Shinn places Stellar in the lake to rest in peace. I finally manged to write a long (4000+ words is a lot for me.) chapter...I'm so happy. 


End file.
